swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
KDY Raider II-class Corvette
The Raider II-class corvette was a model of the Raider-class corvette that existed in the galaxy. The Corvus that belonged to Inferno Squad was one such ship. The Raider-class corvette was a starship manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards in 6 BBY. The 150 meter-long corvette was used by the Galactic Empire to support the TIE fighters used to engage the fleet of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Lira Wessex, chief designer of both the Venator-class and Imperial-class Star Destroyers, designed the Raider-class corvette to fill a tactical void the Empire had against the Rebel Alliance's starfighter-oriented strategies. The hardy corvette was armed with dual heavy laser cannons, turbolasers, and ion cannons, with some variants carrying concussion missiles. The corvette was equipped with a hyperdrive to complement its use in the Outer Rim Territories as a patrol ship. There were two sub-classes for this line of vessel, the Raider I-class and the Raider II-class corvette. Characteristics The Raider-class corvette was produced by starship construction company Kuat Drive Yards for the Galactic Empire's naval forces; its design was reminiscent of the dagger-shaped hulls of larger ships used by the Galactic Empire, such as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. The ship's hull, 150 meters in length, was largely colored gray, with black blade-like protrusions jutting out from the corvette's sides and bottom. The Raider-class was outfitted with multiple weapon hardpoints, including single turbolasers, ion cannon batteries, and dual heavy laser cannons—the latter weaponry proving more accurate against smaller fighters than turbolasers. Centralized command in the ship contributed to its success, and the Raider-class corvette was built to be durable. Acting in an anti-starfighter role found to be lacking in the Imperial fleet, the ship was designed to counter the Rebel Alliance's hit-and-run, single-pilot fighter tactics and operated much like the Alliance's own CR90 corvette. A hyperdrive allowed the Raider-class to conduct hit-and-run missions against Alliance forces. Like the Imperial-class Star Destroyers, the Raider-class also came in two sub-types: the Raider I-class and the Raider II-class corvettes. History Lira Wessex, daughter of famed engineer Walex Blissex and designer of the Venator and Imperial Star Destroyers, noted a lack of a vessel to complement the Imperial TIE fighters in the interception of single-pilot starfighters—a tactic the Alliance to Restore the Republic later used to great effect during the Galactic Civil War. Lira Wessex designed and presented the Raider-class corvette to fill the tactical breach, and in 6 BBY production of the corvette by Kuat Drive Yards began. Considered useful in the Outer Rim Territories by the Empire due to its hyperdrive, the ship offered Imperial officers an opportunity to counter the Alliance's preferred tactics during the Galactic Civil War and saw success in its role. Sometime after its construction, a Raider-class corvette was used to test a prototype TIE Advanced x1 starfighter in the Outer Rim Territories. Though the TIE Advanced would prove to be too costly for mass production, the starfighter's hyperdrive allowed it to operate well with the Raider-class corvette. During the Galactic Civil War, the Corvus, a Raider II-class, was the primary operations vessel for the Imperial Special Forces unit, Inferno Squad. The Corvus went on to serve with the New Republic and then as a freelance cargo vessel. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kuat Drive Yards Raider-class Corvette Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant Era: Rise of the Empire, Rebellion, New Republic Type: anti-fighter corvette Scale: Capital Length: 150 meters Skill: Capital ship piloting: Raider-class Crew: 182; gunners: 24, skeleton: 52/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D+2, capital ship gunnery 4D+2, capital ship piloting 4D+2, capital ship shields 4D, sensors 4D+1 Passengers: 40 (troops) Cargo Capacity: 300 metric tons Consumables: 3 months Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: x8 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 3D Sensors: *Passive: 50/1D *Scan: 90/1D+2 *Search: 100/2D+2 *Focus: 5/3D+1 Weapons: 4 Double Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: 2 front, 1 left, 1 right Crew: 3 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Scale: capital Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/70 Atmosphere Range: 300-1.5/3.5/7 km Damage: 5D 4 Dual Heavy Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 300-1.5/3.5/7.5 km Damage: 5D 6 Ion Cannon Turrets Fire Arc: 2 front, 2 left, 2 right Crew: 1 Skill: Starship gunnery Scale: starfighter Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-5/10/15 Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1/1.5 km Damage: 5D 2 Tractor Beam Projector Fire Arc: 1 front/left, 1 front/right Crew: 1 Skill: Starship gunnery Scale: Starfighter Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-8/15/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-800/1.5/2 km Damage: 5D Starfighter Complement: (See notes) *(5) externally mounted fighters (TIE/in, TIE/x1) and/or *(2) internally docked fighters Notes The Raider II-class could carry up to 5 externally mounted fighters or it could use the cargo bay as a modified internal hangar to support up to 2 starfighters. Thanks to Oliver Queen on the SW D6 Google+ group for the original stats. The Raider-class was introduced in FFG Star Wars RPG and miniatures games. The Raider was made canon in the FPS game, Battlefront II. Category:Starships